Like A Song I Can't Get Out Of My Head
by Mac-alicious
Summary: You're on my mind like a song I can't get out of my head. / / in which, Dez has "Call Me Maybe" stuck in his head, Trish has a mind to smack the song out of Dez's head, and Austin and Ally admit something that's been on their minds for awhile now.


**A/N: **Here's my new Austin & Ally one shot. I wrote this awhile ago. I make no claims of keeping continuity with the actual show because I've seen a bunch of episodes, but I haven't seen most of Season 2. This is just a little ficlet thing that I wrote after one of my friends kept getting "Call Me Maybe" stuck in her head. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally.

**Like A Song I Can't Get Out Of My Head**

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe."

Trish growled fiercely and violently clicked off the radio set up in Ally's practice room. "If I have to listen to that song one more time, I'm going to have to punch someone."

Ally stifled a laugh and continued to scribble in her song book. Trish had gotten bored sitting around while Ally worked on Austin's next song. She had contemplated actually returning to work at her newest job for a record amount of seconds, before turning on the radio for entertainment instead. They had caught the annoyingly catchy song mid-chorus prompting Trish to abruptly shut the radio off again. Ally was about to offer Trish some words of advice that would hopefully show sympathy, but also get her friend to refrain from punching anything or anyone, when the door to the practice room flew open to let in Dez and Austin.

Dez was humming loudly to himself, leaving no doubt to what song he was emulating. When he was in the center of the room he broke from humming and into song. "Hey! I just met you and this is Cray-ay-ay-zy, here's my number, call me maybe!" He paused in his rendition, "Why'd you turn it off? That song is totally my fav right now."

Trish raised a hand to press to her temple, "Please, for the love of all that is holy, leave the singing to Austin."

Dez ignored her and bounced up and down on his toes, "Turn the radio back on. Turn the radio back on."

Austin moved to reach for the radio but his hand paused over the switch as Trish's voice threatened, "As your manager, I advise you that is in your best interest to _not_ touch that switch. You do not want to know what will happen if you do. It is so horrifying I don't even want to think it unless I'm carrying it out."

Austin withdrew his hand and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Dez."

"Aw, come on," Dez whined, "What's wrong with that song?"

"The basic premise, the lyrics, the music, the irritating ear worm quality," Trish began ticking off on her fingers, "I could go on."

While Trish and Dez continued to argue about the song, Austin crossed the room to join Ally at the piano bench, He sat down beside her, close enough that their arms and legs touched. Ally blushed and shifted in her seat slightly, adjusting the hem of her dress and knocking Austin's knee with hers in the process. Austin didn't notice the awkward nature of her movement.

"Sorry," Ally said.

"It's cool," Austin responded simply. He gestured at her book, "Can I see yet?"

"No," Ally shook her head and instinctively snapped the book shut. "It's nowhere near ready yet."

"This is usually when you let me help you with the song and we make it ready together," Austin said.

_ "It's impossible to not like that song! It's like a pop culture sensation, spawning covers, parodies and memes! Have you seen the memes?"_

Ally held her songbook close to her chest, "I want it to myself for a little longer."

_ "I don't know which is more annoying: that song or the pants you're wearing."_

_ "What's wrong with my pants?"_

_ "They're oranger than a Kardashian in winter!"_

"Okay," Austin nodded, nudging Ally with his shoulder. "If that's what you want. I'm sure it's great either way."

Ally smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

"Sure, it's not a problem. It's not like it needs to be finished any time soon," Austin shrugged. "Take you time."

"It should be done by-" Ally broke off, unable to ignore their friends bickering in the background anymore as Dez had decided the best argument was a very loud, very exaggerated rendition of the song.

"You're asking for a face like a Picasso if you don't knock that off right now," Trish shook a fist at him.

"And all the other _girls_, try to chase me-" Dez danced out of her reach, "But here's my number, so call me maybe."

"Alright, enough!" Ally jumped up and slid between the two. She put a hand out in front of each of them, keeping distance between them.

Dez was still humming the tune and swaying to it's melody in his head, but at least he had let up on the loud singing of the actual lyrics. Trish was still eyeing him angrily, but the fist had come uncurled and Ally considered that a victory.

"Come on, Dez," Austin stood and wabved his best friend twoard the door, "Let's go before you make Trish _really_ angry."

Dez headed for the door and Trish let him pass with only a small punch in the arm. Dez rubbed the spot as he walked out. The sound of his footsteps on the stairs down to the main floor of Sonic Boom were drowned out by him whistling that same tune. Trish started to scowl but controlled herself as the whistles faded out of earshot.

Austin turned to Ally with that same sheepish grin from earlier. He reached out and pulled her into a quick hug, "I'll leave you to the song." As he pulled back and headed for the door, "See you guys at the Food Court for a late lunch in a little while?"

Ally nodded.

"I already took my lunch," Trish said, "but since it ended two hours ago and started when my shift started, I'm probably fired. _So_, I'm free."

Austin laughed, "Alright then. Bye Trish. See you soon, Ally."

Once Austin had disappeared down the stairs, Trish turned to Ally, "Pick your jaw up off the floor, it was just a hug."

"But-But-" Ally began to stutter, then composed herself. She forced a blank expression onto her face and tried to make herself look busy, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You, Ally Dawson, are a terrible liar. This has been established already," Trish said. "You like Austin."

"Pffft," Ally rolled her eyes, "I do not."

"Convincing," Trish responded. "Very believable. _Oscar winning performance_. I applaud you."

"Ha ha," Ally sat down at the piano again and opened her book to return to working on the song.

"You're not fooling anyone, Ally. Okay, you're fooling Austin, yes, and Dez, _of course_, but you're not fooling me," Trish stood over Ally's shoulder and poked her in the arm. "After Dallas turned out to be a snooze fest, you moved on from that silly crush to an even sillier crush on a celebrity, who shall remain nameless but suffice to say has muscles like a God of Thunder, but _then_, you started to like Austin and I don't think it's silly at all."

"You really don't think it's silly that I-I mean," Ally cleared her throat, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Except for the middle part about the celebrity; despite being nearly twice my age, married and a father, he is too attractive not to go goo goo over. So I'll give you that. But the rest, doesn't ring a bell."

"Okay, Ally, be that way," Trish put her hands up, "but pretending you don't like him as is not going to help you find out if he likes you back. Now, I have to go get fired, meet you at the food court at two thirty?"

"It's going to take you an hour and forty-five minutes to get fired?"

"Of course not, but if I'm going to get fired, I need to find a new job," Trish shrugged and headed out of the practice room.

Ally shook her head and wondered what it was that Trish said to her various employers to get them to give her a job in the first place. Once that thought led to a dead end, Ally mulled over the other things Trish had said before leaving. So Trish hadn't been wrong, Ally was a terrible liar. Ally didn't know exactly when she started to like her friend and partner, Austin Moon-except that it had to have been after the brief infatuation with a man who she knew only on the silver screen began to wear off. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made her like him in that way all of a sudden. What she did know was Austin did not feel the same way about her. He couldn't. So no matter what Trish said, Ally felt it was best if she just pretended that she didn't feel the way she felt about Austin.

Ally spent the hour of alone time working on a song, thankful for the rare extended quiet. She felt better about the whole situation once she was able to put her pen to paper and funnel everything into the lyrics.

oOo

Trish had left Sonic Boom to head to her new job, prepared to go get fired again, and she had made good time because her boss was not a talkative person and had simply held out a hand for her hat. After handing it over, she had left the store and walked into the one next door to inquire about an open position. She had walked out with a new hat and nametag and headed promptly to the Food Court area. As she affixed her new nametag to her shirt, she wondered what she would do when she ran out of stores at the mall, but eventually snorted a laugh and waved off her own concern. By that time, the first places would have forgotten why she got fired and she would cycle back through.

When Trish arrived at the Food Court, she found Austin already there at one of the tables with a soda cup in front of him. She plopped down on one of the other chairs situated around the table, "Did you already eat?"

"Nah," Austin answered, "I'm waiting for when Ally gets here."

"And the Infuriating Dez?"

Austin pointed across the way where Dez was sitting with Nelson and a little girl on a bench. He had headphones hooked into both ears and was swaying to an unheard beat. "He found someone who had that song on her iPod. Nelson introduced them."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Great."

"It's not so bad."

"Speak for yourself."

Austin chuckled, "Okay."

"So, since I've got you alone for a minute," Trish started, "Tell me something, Austin. When are you going to tell Ally that you like her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking-I mean," Austin broke off. He grabbed his cup and busied himself with trying to suck out the last stubborn sips under the rattling ice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You two are cut from the same incompetent cloth," Trish muttered. Then she forced a smile, "I would be more likely to believe you if you could look me in the eye when you said that."

"I have trouble looking you in the eye, ever," Austin said.

"Understandable," Trish gave him that.

"And seriously, about Ally-you're wrong," Austin added, "She's awesome, but I don't-"

Trish raised an eyebrow and Austin stopped mid-lie. "I saw that hug. I've also seen the other dozen or so hugs you've initiated over the last _day _for no reason whatsoever. You're on a hugging spree. It's highly unusual."

"She gives good hugs."

"That may be true," Trish said. "But it doesn't change the fact that you like her. You should just tell her."

"What if she freaks out?"

"Ah, good, you're going to stop playing dumb. First step in the right direction, my friend," Trish smiled, "and, trust me, she won't freak out. Maybe a little, but in a good way, not in the orange and sweaty way that you did when you thought she liked you before."

"You really think I should tell her?" Austin asked.

"Yes," Trish nodded. "You should do it, today, right now, Look, here she comes."

Ally had approached from behind Austin and took a seat on the chair next to him, "Hey Trish. _Hey_ Austin. Where's Dez?"

Austin and Trish both started to point toward the bench Dez had been at before, but when they turned only Nelson and the little girl were there. Austin twisted around trying to spot his friend.

"There he is," Austin pointed him out, "It seems he's found a new pick up technique."

Dez had pulled a notepad from his bag and was going around to random girls to hand out his number, all while singing off key, "Hey! I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, call me maybe."

"That doesn't seem to be working out too well for him," Ally said with her eyes wide.

Austin started to stand up, "I'll get him."

"No," Trish exclaimed, jumping up. "You stay. I'll go. The two of you-_talk_. Austin has something to say."

"You do?" Ally frowned.

Austin shook his head.

"He does," Trish nodded. "Or you do. One of you does or both of you do, You decide. I'll be back." Trish started after Dez, "Hey there, these lovely girls don't want your number or to hear your tone deaf singing. I apologize girls, he hasn't had his meds today."

"Hey!"

Ally turned to Austin, "So, you had something to tell me?"

"No, I-" Austin shook his head again. "Did you have something to tell me?"

"Not really," Ally said, "but I think I'm ready to let you take a look at the song. I worked on it some more after you left. I want to know what you think."

"Okay, let me see," Austin smiled and reached for the songbook she held out to him. He flipped to the last filled page where she had started lyrics for the new song. "'You're on my mind, like a song I can't get out of my head.'"

"I haven't got the music down yet," Ally said.

"I like it," Austing smiled. The smile faltered as he continued, "Did you, um, have someone in mind when you were writing this?"

"No," Ally shook her head even as a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Are you sure about that?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"_No_," Ally said. "I mean, yes, I'm sure."

"Well," Austin looked back at the book, "I know I'll have someone in mind when I'm singing it.

"Really?" Ally's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Austin nodded. "_You_."

Again, a smile began to form on Ally's lips, "Me?"

"Yeah," Austin nudged her with his shoulder. Then he took in a deep breath, "I like you."

"I like you, too."

"You do?" Austin twisted in his chair so he faced Ally completely.

Ally nodded.

Austin smiled, "Is the song about me?"

Ally's blush deepened, "Yes. I don't know when it started, but all of a sudden I can't get you off my mind. It's like Dez and that song. You've been running through my head endlessly."

"I feel the same way sometimes. You're on my mind all the time recently," Austin said. "It started a long time ago when you were still into Dallas. I was so jealous."

"I wish you had told me sooner."

"Me too," Austin leaned over and kissed Ally lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, he added, "Better late than never?"

"Yes," ALly agreed, before leaning in for another kiss.

From a short distance away, Trish watched with Dez.

"About time," Dez said.

Trish nodded, "I know, right?"

"Wanna leave them to it? I'm starved."

"Yeah, let's go," Trish said. As they began to walk toward the closest restaurant, she started to hum, "hmm, hmm, hmm...call me maybe."

"Ha!"

"_Dang it_."


End file.
